Chocolate caliente
by Alba1
Summary: Un pequeño fic KirikaMirelle inspirado en estos días cercanos a Navidad


"Miau" maulló suave el minino. 

Unos pies descalzos que asomaban bajo unos pantalones largos de pijama anduvieron hasta la cocina arrastrándose, de forma descuidada. Kirika cogió la leche y acurrucándose vertió un chorrrito en el cuenco del gato. El felino que hasta entonces ronroneaba frotándose contra las piernas de Kirika se zambulló a relamer su desayuno de forma graciosa sacando su lengüecita y escondiéndola con cada sorbito. 

Kirika sonrió por un momento, luego acarició al felino acurrucándose a su lado. La joven no se cansaba de mirar al animal, pero su atención se desvió hacia la salita. Kirika divisó a Mirelle, su rubia compañera leía un libro sentada junto a la ventana.

Como sintiendo que era observada Mirelle se giró, apartando el libro aun abierto a su regazo, y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Kirika. La japonesa estaba acurrucada en el suelo, acariciando distraídamente al gato, su pijama de invierno de color azul celeste estampado con ositos le quedaba grande, sus marrones ojos brillantes observándola como un niño que ve algo por primera vez, su pelo desordenado y mirando hacia todas partes, más indomable que nunca puesto que se acababa de levantar de la cama.

Mirelle sonrió tiernamente, Kirika estaba monísima. 

"..." 

Mirelle enarcó las cejas. "¿?"

Hubo silencio unos minutos, ambas mujeres inmóviles en sus posiciones, miradas cruzadas; un extraño sólo podía asegurar que el tiempo no se había detenido por los movimientos del gato que cuando hubo acabado con la leche, se deshizo de la mano que la acariciaba y dio media vuelta. Esto hizo despertar a Kirika que volteó a ver a su mascota. Su boca formando una pequeña "o" de sorpresa. 

Mirelle volvió a alzar su libro y volcó su atención de nuevo en él. Hasta que una peluda bola de pelo se le abalanzó encima desde algún lugar.

"Aaargg" chilló la hija de Corsica sobresaltada. El gato por ello, no tenía mala intención, tan solo buscaba un poco de mimo. Empezó a frotarse contra el jersey de cuello alto que vestía Mirelle. "No, que me dejas todo de pelos" Mirelle intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero el minino era cabezota y Mirelle tuvo que ceder.

"Creo que a Chloe le gustas" susurró Kirika desde su espalda. 

A Mirelle le corrió un escalofrío como cada vez que Kirika comentaba el nombre que le había puesto al gato. La francesa entendía el por qué, era su forma de rendir tributo a la pobre alma de la infeliz tercera rama de Noir, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco recelosa.

Mirelle lanzó a Kirika una mirada escéptica. La morena le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Quítamela de encima" 

Kirika se acercó y con facilidad agarró al animal entre sus brazos.

Mirelle abandonó el libro y mirándose empezó a refunfuñar mientras intentaba expulsar todos los pelos del jersey. Kirika mientras observó al gatito que se acomodaba en su pecho, recordando como Mirelle se lo había regalado poco después de volver, después de convertirse en las verdaderas Noir. A Mirelle no le interesaban los gatos para nada, incluso tendía a oponerse a su mascota, pero lo había hecho por ella, y ese gesto la hacía más feliz que el hecho de tener al animal. Ese día se presentó sin más con un tierno gatito que apenas asomaba de la cesta en la que lo trajo y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa. Desde entonces Chloe formaba parte de la familia, y aunque Mirelle prefería tenerla bien lejos, el minino tenía una especial predilección por acosar a la pobre rubia. Kirika miró de nuevo a Mirelle que frustrada se había dejado caer sobre la silla con un largo suspiro y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás tenía los ojos cerrados.

"..." 

De nuevo, la conexión entre las dos féminas. Mirella abrió los ojos para ver a Kirika a dos palmos de ella. De nuevo la japonesa restó sin mediar palabra, simplemente perdiéndose en el reflejo azul de los ojos de Mirelle, en el último instante Kirika se dejó caer suavemente robándole un beso a la francesa. 

Mirelle parpadeó, era inusual que Kirika mostrase afecto o cualquier otro sentimiento, y después de lo vivido junto a ella en the Manor, Mirelle había temido que la muchacha se encerrase más en si misma. Sin embargo el resultado había sido más bien el contrario. Y Mirelle se alegraba de ello.

La rubia asesina observó como su compañera deambulaba aún con el pijama hasta la cocina y desayunaba, cruzaba la salita de nuevo y se encerraba en el baño. Miró por la ventana, el día era frío y la gente que paseaba con gruesos abrigos dejaba una nubecita blanca tras de sí al respirar. Las calles se vestían de fiesta y miles de lucecitas anunciaban la Navidad en cada portal.

"Kirika" llamó la mayor.

La cabeza de la aludida asomó por la puerta, su boca llena de espuma y su mano derecha sujetando aún el cepillo de dientes que todavía se encontraba en el interior de su mejilla izquierda formando un moflete de hámster. "¿Un?"

"¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos a comprar?" 

"Un" asintió sin mucho entusiasmo la morena.

"Podemos ir hasta aquel restaurante tan bonito de la última vez"

"..."

Después de haber estado viendo escaparates durante toda la mañana, y después del apetitoso manjar fuera de casa, las dos asesinas se disponían a volver al hogar. Antes, decidieron pasarse por el parque. Pasaron la inmensa fuente circular que disparaba el agua al cielo haciendo que posteriormente cayese de forma elaborada formando una bellas figuras. Estaban de paso, pero algo hizo que Kirika se detuviera. Mirelle que se percató al instante y se detuvo también. Sobre la bufanda que daba dos vueltas al cuello de Kirika asomaba una sonrojada y fría nariz. Mirelle por su parte se defendía del frío escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del jersey, escondiéndose en su abrigo como una tortuga. Mirelle ojeó alrededor en busca de algo sospechoso, su mano instintivamente aferrándose a su arma camuflada en el bolso. Kirika sin embargo miró hacia el cielo y se embobó mirando el firmamento. Su compañera se relajó e imitó su gesto. No hubo más que elevado la mirada cuando una fría gota cayó sobre su mejilla. Mirelle parpadeó cuando otra se depositó en su nariz. No era lluvia, sino blancos copos que empezaron a multiplicarse y a caer alrededor. Nevaba. 

"Kirei!" (=Bonito) proclamó en un suave susurro Kirika en su idioma natal

Mirelle sonrió. Kirika bajo la vista para encontrarse con la de su compañera. La morena muchacha sonrió. Los copos bailaban  por todas partes aterrizando silenciosos allí donde su camino acababa. Kirika se estremeció de repente.

"¿Tienes frío?" se preocupó Mirelle. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante y arropó a la japonesa en un abrazo protector. Kirika se arrebujó contra la francesa y suspiró.

"¿Mejor?"

"Un" asintió Kirika y Mirelle ensanchó su sonrisa.

Pero no pudieron disfrutar de la intimidad del momento ya que... "Atchím" estornudo la alta. Kirika la miró.

"Quizá es mejor que volvamos a casa" dijo al tiempo que se apartaba de Kirika. Ambas empezaron a andar; Mirelle presidiendo la marcha y Kirika a su lado.

"Cuando lleguemos, en vez de te, prepara chocolate caliente" medio bromeó Mirelle al tiempo que sorbeaba  con la nariz. 

Kirika sonrió. "Un"

Bueno, no ha habido gran pasión, pero me gustan esos pequeños momentos tiernos entre la parejita ^__^ . Espero que os haya gustado o al menos entretenido. Dejad algún review, anda, son 2 minutitos para decirme que tal y ya está. La historia en un principio acaba aquí, pero si alguien quiere puedo escribir un poco más. Bueno, aprovecho para desearos a todos felices fiestas. Hasta pronto y gracias por leer mi historia 


End file.
